Currently Being Released
Valentine's Day 2020 This year, we’ve brought you a new story. Take on the role of a young hatchling left alone at home on Valentine’s Day, and find out what can possibly go wrong in such a situation. While you’re at it, definitely grab these new Valentine’s eggs. They’ll be around from now until the end of Feb. 16 (three full days), so get hunting. Forum Announcement Valentine's Day Release Fact: * These eggs may be bitten and may not be influenced. * Sorts between Ember Dragons and Falconiform Wyverns in breed sort. * TJ's dragons have the codes "yummy" and "chclt". * Following the tradition of , this is a male-only breed. Spriter's Alts Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. The Great Chocolate Heist Valentine’s Day 2020 Event: The Great Chocolate Heist A new story has arrived. What mischief will you get up to this time, as Valentine’s approaches? The 2020 Valentine's Day event features a text-based choose your own adventure style mini-game. In this game, you play as a hatchling who accidentally eats an entire box of chocolates meant as a Valentine's Day gift for your father. Participation in the Great Chocolate Heist story awards a new badge. Day 1 You wake up on Valentine's Day morning. Leaving your room, you're met by your mother. She has a box of chocolates, which she tells you are a gift for your father, and that you should not touch. She then leaves the cave, which you are free to explore. You can look around, go back to your bedroom, or check out the kitchen and get some breakfast. Eventually, you are irresistibly drawn to the chocolates, and while you just meant to take a closer look at them, you end up eating them all. You quickly dispose of the empty chocolate box, and realize your parents are going to be unhappy when they find out. You go out in front of your cave for some fresh air, and try to come up with a plan. As you do, you notice your neighbor coming home with a heart-shaped box under his wing. Day 2 You consider two possible plans: you can check out the sweet shop in town and buy a replacement for the chocolates, or you can check out your neighbor's cave and try to take the heart-shaped box he came home with. If you choose to check out the sweet shop, you leave your cave to head to the village. You pass through several locations, and can explore the village square before heading to the sweet shop. Inside, you find it crowded, but you locate the same box of chocolates your mother had bought for your father. You take it to the shopkeep, who tells you that it costs 15 gold pieces. Without the money to pay for the chocolates, you leave empty handed. If you choose to look for the box your neighbor had, you sneak over to the neighbor Magnanimous's cave. While he's outside gardening, you slip into his cave to investigate. After checking a few places, Magnanimous's dog Lancelot enters the cave and barks at you happily. Worried the dog will alert your neighbor, you can attempt to quiet him. After quieting the dog, you can keep looking for the box, or retreat from the cave. With further searching, you find the box, but as you reach to take it you realize that this is a bad idea, and stealing is wrong. You try to slip out of the cave just as Magnanimous enters from his garden. He asks if you're here to play with Lancelot, and offers you a treat from the box. It turns out it was not a box of chocolates after all, but is actually full of candied bugs. After attempting both plans, you realize you're going to need to figure out a way to buy the chocolates at the sweet shop. Collectables Recent Releases Holiday 2019 * Wintertide Dragons * Advent Calendar event References Category:Browse